This invention relates to an auto-reverse device for a two-reel type tape recorder capable of shifting the positions of a pair of pinch rollers relative to their corresponding capstans without using any special driving source, and which is simple in construction.
Conventionally, many auto-reverse devices are so designed that the positions of a pair of pinch rollers relative to their corresponding capstans are shifted by means of a plunger. The plunger need, however, be strong enough to separate the pinch rollers from their corresponding capstans against the urging force to press the former against the latter, which constitutes a hindrance to the miniaturization of a tape recorder as a whole. Further, the plunger need be so large in size that the drive of the plunger requires too high power. Moreover, a shift mechanism for driving a pair of reel shafts to rotate in an alternative way is too complicated in construction to avoid an increase of the overall dimensions of the tape recorder.
In starting a playback or recording operation immediately after a magnetic tape is quickly fed in the leftward or rightward direction to be wound or rewound to its end, three operations need be performed in the order of fast forward mode, stop mode, and playback or recording mode, or two operations need be performed in the order of fast forward mode and playback or recording mode even where the tape recorder is provided with an automatic shut-off, conventionally.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an auto-reverse device for a two-reel type tape recorder simplified in construction and miniaturized in such a manner that a change of the rotating direction of a motor for driving capstans is mechanically detected to shift the transmission path of the turning force of the motor from one reel shaft side to the other and also to shift the positions of a pair of pinch rollers relative to their corresponding capstans by means of the turning force of the motor.
Another object of the invention is to improve the operating efficiency of a tape recorder by using a single action in starting a playback or recording operation immediately after a magnetic tape is quickly fed in the leftward or rightward direction to be wound or rewound to its end.